Daddy Please Don't Go
by Brittd33
Summary: This is A Bori story, Beck dies from cancer and their daughter has trouble with it This is just a short story based on DJ Boonie's song: Daddy's little girl *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby." Beck walked in school and went to Tori's locker.

"Hi Becky." Tori gave him a light kiss on the lips. Jade was right around the corner getting a soda from the soda machine. Jade and Beck broke up three months ago, and Beck asked Tori out. Of course she said yes!

"Happy three months." Beck pulled a box out of his pocket. He turned Tori around and he put a neckalace on her. It was one with a little gem on the bottom.

"I love it babe!" Tori gave him a big hug and gave him his present. It was a little photo frame with them on their first date. He thanked her and walked to class. Hand in hand.

"Does anyone have any coconuts?" hollared the crazy acting teacher, Sikowitz.

"No Sikowitz, we dont." Andre said

"Ahhh, you know they give me visons." Sikowitz said calmy. "Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Tori! Up on the stage! Do ummm...the alphabet improv!"

"Another day with crazy Sikowitz." said Beck.

"Because he's our acting teacher." Jade snapped

"Yeah didn't you know that Beck?" Cat giggled.

"Cat your out! The letter was C." Cat sat down and soon the only people left where Jade and Tori. Jade started and Tori went after.

"Maybe you should drop this class."

"No, how about you!"

"Oh Tori, no way."

"Pop that zit on you face!"

"Queen Jade thinks she should pop your head!"

"Roll on the floor like a filthy dog!"

"Shut up!"

"To bad!"

"Just be quiet. Wait, no!"

"Jade your out! Tori you win!" said Sikowitz.

~One month Later~ "Beck!" Tori yelled slapping him on the arm.

"Whatt?" He laughed rubbing his arm.

"I-I saw you looking at that girl over there! You've cheated on me twice, and now your looking at her!" Tori yelled pointing to the girl.

"How about you calm down." Beck said with an attitude.

"How about I leave this realationship! You're not worth my tears." Tori walked away with a tears strolling down her cheek.

"Drama queen." He whispered under his breath.

Tori reached her house and went to open the door. Once she walked in she saw something disturbing. Trina was in tights with a head band on her forehead, dancing to the WII. Tori couldnt help but laugh when she saw this.

"Hey Tori, wanna join?"

"Uh. No, I'm good Trina." Tori laughed and walked upstairs to her room. Tori went to her bathroom and took the pregnacey test stick out of her bathroom medicine closet. Positive. She started at the stick she took this morning, her and Beck had only done it a few times.

"Tori!" Trina called.

"What?"

"Where are batteries? The WII remote died and I'm playing Just Dance!"

"Ummm, I think the kitchen draw!"

"Okay!" Gosh Trina Tori thought to herself. She walked back into her room and laid down on her bed. She grabbed her blackberry and texted Beck.

Hey-Tori

Hey Tor, whats upp?-Beck

I needa tell u summthing-Tori

Wat?-Beck

She took a deep breath and took a picture of the stick and waited for a reply.

Tori whats this?-Beck

Its urs and mine Beck-Tori

All night she waited for a reply, but didn't get one. She cried herself to sleep, thinking he would leave them or not want the baby and her.

~Later that night~

"Tori honey wake up," Tori's mom said shaking her daughter slightly, "Dinner is done."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Tori said looking at her digital clock on her nightstand. She stood up and fixed her hair and walked downstairs. "Pizza? Again?"

"Yeah, and Trina honey, please take a break from that game."

"Not now mom, I'm, in the zone! I have to beat my highscore of 8451!" Trina called over to her mom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tori get up!"

"What time is it?" Tori asked rubbing her eyes.

"7:20, now get up!" Trina yelled. Tori put on a pair of skinny jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt with uggs, and her neckalace Beck gave her. She starightened her hair, put her make-up on, and went down stairs.

"It's about time! Lets go, we have to stop at Starbucks." Trina said. They got in Trina's car and stopped for their morning coffee. Tori walked in Hollywood arts and looked for Beck. Weird, he's usally here when I get in.

Hey Beck r u at skool 2day?-Tori

Tori never got a reply. She walked to class.

~Three Months Later~

Tori woke up at three in the morning, she felt the baby kick! She stood up and picked up her shirt, she stood in front of her full lenght mirror on her closet door and took a picture of her stomach. She sent it to Beck with the subject: The baby just kicked!

She took a notepad out of her bookbag, grabbed a pen and labeled the title Baby Names. She made two coloums, one boy names and the other girls. She started with the girls, they were funner to pick. Aleeah Grace, Daniella Hope, Victoria Marie, Aubree Marie. Those were her favorite, now the boys. Camron Joseph, Dominick John, Matthew Joshua and Cody Anthony. She hoped Beck would like those, so they can use one of them.

Hey-Beck

Tori grabbed her phone off her the night stand and read the text.

Hey Beck-Tori

I 3 the picture (:-Beck

Mee 2-Tori

K, imma let you go to sleep, love you Tor-Beck

Kk love you too-Tori

Tori closed her eyes and fell asleep. She fell asleep thinking of her baby and Beck.

Tori tried wearing something that wouldnt show her baby bump completely. She ended up wearing a t-shirt and a baggy sweatshirt. Her bump was more noticable, and it drived her crazy. She went downstairs and met up with Trina in the living room?

"Ready?" Trina asked.

"Yep, lets go," Tori said pointing to the door. The two girls walked out and got in Trinas car, and did their daily routine; drive to Starbucks, Trina yells at the cashier to stop saying the days' special and to take their order, pay and go to school, only today, Tori wasn't up for coffee. She walked into Hollywood Arts and saw Beck and Andre talking by Beck's locker.

"Hey Beck," Tori said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Tor," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hey baby mama." Tori laughed.

"Hey Andre."

"I have a doctors appointment today after school, can you make it?" Tori asked Beck as they walked to class.

"I don't think so, sorry Tori."

"It's ok, I'll see if my mom can come."

~Five months later~

Tori was 8 months pregnant and having a girl. They planned on naming her Aleeah Grace (Pronounced Alia Grace). Tori and Beck bought their own one bedroom apartment and were now living together. Of course Tori's parents didn't approve, becuase this was the guy that got her pregnant at 17.

"Beck Beck, I think my water broke, "Tori said grabbing Beck's arm at 4 in the morning. He shot up and looked on the bed. She was already up and calling her mom. "Mom, yeah, I think my water just broke, he's going to drive me to the hospital. Ok, love you too bye." Beck ran to Tori's side and helped her outside to their car. He helped her in and got in himself and drove to the hospital.

Around 6 in the morning that day, they gave birth to a beautiful healthy Aleeah Grace. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket and had on a pink hat. Beck held her and fed her her botttle while Tori rested. They had visoter after visoter coming in the hospital, with ballons and cards. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~2 years old~

Aleeah Grace had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was the child you always dreamed of having. Tori sat on the couch with her in her lap and read to her while Beck was at work.

"And the momma bear told the baby bear that she will always love him," Tori finished. Aleeah stopped sucking on her fingers to talk.

"Bears, "she said pointing to the picture.

"Yeah baby girl, bears." Tori kissed the top of her head and carried her to the bedroom. She placed her in the center of Tori's bed and gave her her bottle to go to sleep.

"Dada."

"Daddy's at work."

"Dada." Aleeah said again.

"Go to sleep Lee." Tori kissed her and left the room.

~4 years old~

"Daddy!" Aleeah screamed running to her father as he entered the door.

"Hey Lee." He picked her up and walked to the kitchen. "Hello Tori."

"Hey," she snapped back quickly. Beck rolled his eyes and left the kitchen with Aleeah. Beck and Tori fought over anything they could. For no reason at all.

"Well I'm sorry we don't have the money right now to get a bigger housse you want Tori!"

"Well I'm sorry I ever gave up my life for you and Aleeah!"

"What? Now you don't want to be in this realationship? Well you can't back out of being a mother to the child sleeping in the other room!" Beck yelled. Since Aleeah was born they had moved twice. This apartment was a little bigger than the first two, Aleeah had her own room now.

"I hate you Beck!"

-End of last night's fight.-

~6 years old~

"Hey daddy!" Aleeah was now 6 years old and in first grade

"Hey Aleeah." Beck said dropping his suitcase by the door.

"Beck, we need to talk with Aleeah." They took a seat on the living room couch. "Aleeah your teacher told me that you have failed the last three math test, and they were only on addition."

Aleeah looked down, "That's not true."

"Aleeah Grace Oliver, don't lie." Beck said stern.

"Beck don't talk to her like that."

"Tori, I'll talk to my daughter the way I want to.

~8 years old~

"Aleeah Grace! Get in your room now!" Aleeah dragged herself to her room to find her mom standing there.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?" Tori yelled pointing around her room, "pick it all up now."

"Momm!"

"Now." Tori walked out of her 8 year old daughters room just as Beck was entering thr house. "Hey."

"Tori, I found out what's been going on."

"What?"

"The doctor told me I- I have cancer." Tori ran up to him and hugged him as he cried. This was the first time in a while Aleeah saw her parents hugging, it made her kind of happy, for once. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~8 1/2 years old~

"Aleeah!"

"Yeah?" She asked her mom.

"That was Mr. Hernandez on the phone. He told me your misbehaving in class?"

"Mom! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"Mom! Abby and Morgan weren't doing their work either!" Aleeah yelled.

"That does not mean you don't have to do your's either."

"What's wrong?" Beck asked walking in the front door.

"Nothing, Beck I think we should tell Lee what we found out." Tori said.

"What?" Aleeah asked. Beck took a seat next to Tori on the couch across from Aleeah.

"Do you know what cancer is Lee?" Aleeah shook her head no. "It's a desiease, people can die from it." Beck explained.

"Who has it daddy?"

"Baby girl, I do." Without another word, Aleeah stood up and ran to her room.

"Oh gosh," Tori quickly said standing up, starting for Aleeah's room.

"Tori don't I'll go in and talk to her." Beck stood up and walked to his daughter's room. "Aleeah?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?

"I don't want you to die daddy."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you with that crazy lady in the kitchen anytime soon!" They both laughed.

~1 Week Later~

Aleeah went to play on her parents laptop to see Tori didn't sign out of facebook. The screen was on the messages with Randy Coping.

Its great to finally be happy again talking to a guy like you besides beck lol

well its great to talk to you too tori, i cant wait to meet aleeah.

"Hey Lee, what you doing?" Beck asked coming insdie from work. She quietly waved him towards her. He read all the messages: You'll love her

great

i havent been this happy in a long time, beck is not the right guy for me at all

maybe i am

maybe you are haaahahaha(:

haaha why dont u leave him already?

because of aleeah, but she found out he has cancer

good, he'll die soon lmao

yeah i guess i have to go bye love u

bye

Beck whispered something under her breath that Aleeah couldn't hear, "Tori!" He shouted.

"What?" She asked stepping into the living room.

"Who's Randy, Tori?"

"What do you mean?" she played stupid.

"Who. Is. Randy? I know your seeing him behind my back!"

"Why don't you just leave Beck? No one in this house is happy!" Then everything went downhill from there.

"Daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you right here with me! Can't you see how much I need you?"

"Aleeah go to your room now!" Tori yelled.

"Daddy, don't leave. Mommy's saying things she don't mean, she don't know what she's talking about!" Aleeah yelled.

"Aleeah!" Tori yelled once more.

"Somebody here me out..." Aleeah whispered under her breath walking to her room. She went into her room and got on her knees, "Father, listen, tell him he's got a home and he dont have to go. Father, listen, I will do anything in return! Ill clean my room try hard in school. Father-"

"Aleeah! Dinner is done!" Tori called to her.

"Father, I pray to you." Aleeah finished praying.

Now she hasn't slept in weeks, and Beck's cancer is getting worse. She on't wasnt to close her eyes, because she's scared her daddy will leave. They've tried just about everything, but it's getting harder for him to breath.

"Daddy, don't leave I'll do anything to keep you right here with me, can't you see how much I need you?"

"Aleeah, daddy doesn't have a choice," Beck said weekly.

"Daddy don't leave! The docters are saying things they don't mean, they don't know what they're talking about!"

"Aleeah go to your room." Tori said.

"Father listen, tell him he's got a home and he don't have to go, father save him. I'll do anything in return, I'll clean my room try hard in school I'll be good I promise you father...I pray to you," Aleeah prayed. She made it a routine to use this prayer everynight. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter! Hope you guys loved the story, it was just somethinng new I was trying!

Read and Review! (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Please don't let him go, I'm begging you so. Let him open his eyes, a little more time to tell him that I love him more than anything in the world! I'm daddy's little girl!" They were at the hospital, and it looked like Beck's time was slowly running out.

"Aleeah stop yelling," Tori said wipping tears out of her eyes. Right there in the hospital room Aleeah got on her knees.

"Father, listen, tell him he's got a home and he don't have to go. Father, listen I will do anything in return I'll clean my room try hard at school I'll be good I promise you. Father, I pray to you." Aleeah prayed.

Beeeeppp-Went Beck's life line. He was gone, Aleeah now had no one to call her his little girl.


End file.
